User blog:Naglfar94/Is Touhou A Live Worth Playing??
Hello there Live A Live wiki well today I wanted to write a bit about this game called Touhou A Live many of you may have seen it already but have not played it and you are probabaly wondering is that game even worth my time? Is it any different than Live A Live? It`s probably just an inferior carbon copy of Live A Live nah I`ll skip it... Well I have been playing that game for the past few weeks and I have to say the game is very well done and is worth your time for sure so why don`t we dive in shall we for a short explaination on some things. Is The Game any Different Than Live A Live?:The ansewer is a big yes it is many parts of the game are waaaaaaayyy different than Live A Live and it is especially noticeable in the final chapter remember Oersted`s chapter? His Touhou equivilant in this game is Mima`s chapter and her chapter is the longest chapter in the game spaanning a whopping FOUR PARTS! YES four separate parts for that chapter alone and all continues off of the last. The other chapter that is signifigantly different is the final chapter remeber how Live A Live finla chapter had the Seven optional dungoens to explore? Well Touhou A Live has Seven dungeons plus like 10+ more to explore yes there are many many places to explore I am currently there and I haven`t even made a dent yet also You have to clear atleast four of the seven charcater specific dungeons in order to get the Brion pieces you don`t just pick it up. So is this game different? heck yeah it is even the first seven scenarios are different So if you were worried of this just being like some simple charcater swap Rom hack with nothing changed wrong there. Are the Mechanics Different?:Well more or less core gameplay and mechanics are the same as Live A Live however I noticed a few different things one is character abilities don`t seem to stop at Level 16 some can learn up to 2 pages of moves and also HP maximum is higher than Live A Live I believe HP there capped at 999 this game your HP can go higher I`ve a charcater in my party Cirno whos HP is over 1000 right now so that is pretty neat that it can keep going up.. I mean 999 is a lot yes but I always liked the Final Fantasy style over 1000 HP thing better as you had HP like a boss you were fighting Lol. This in no way makes the game any easier though my team is level 26+ and we are still getting our butts handed to use by many enemies. Is the Music Good?:Some parts the music is awesome other parts is pretty meh but there are more likeable songs in here than ones not to be liked so the music is good. A clever thing was done with the music where the music of Touhou and Live A Live was blended together as one to create nice remixes of two games amazing soundtracks. Is this Game Harder or Easier Than Live A Live?:Mmm this one is a hard one in some parts harder and in some parts easier. But from what I have been experiencing throughout the final chapters of the game and some of the bosses I will have to say this game is harder and you will need to level up a bit to progress in some parts I think by the time I reach the final boss my team should be around Level 50ish as the game is pretty hard at the end compared to my party in Live A Live where I went to face Odio at level 20ish so yeah a bit harder but nothing over the top especially for experienced players of Live A Live... Thirteen1355 and Akira heheh ;). How is the Plot in This Game?:Well eh.. the plot.. hmm lets`s see.. wow the plot.. It`s er.. If I had to choose I would say Live A Live`s plot is much better however when Touhou A Live reaches Mima/Oersted`s scenario the stroy gets absolutely wonderful there so the game picks itself up for any mistakes immedietly there. Other good plots are Fujiwara no Mokou`s story/Akira Tadokoro`s, Hong Meiling/Kungfu and a few others so the plot is good and this games events tie directly into Live A Live`s the story takes place after the defeat of Odio but in a whole different world Gensokyo. And it seems Odio has become something of a god there *spoilers* Oersted even has a statue built in his honor and a book written on him also Straybow makes another appearence here though he is still dead his ghost comes and assists you seems Straybow finally saw his wrong doings. So yeah many times Live A Live characters will make a cameo I think right about now Odio has a bit smile on his face remember what he said when he died? In any world and any timeline anyone can become a demon king? heh well his words came true The mighty ODIO LIVES GAHHAHAHAH PLAY SOME EVIL ODIO MUSIC HERE NOW. Final Thoughts:So yeah all in all a very good game and I say you should try this game atleast once just play through it you won`t regret any moment of it but I recommend you complete Live A Live first before playing this you can`t skip that masterpiece that is Live A Live so yeah hope this shed some light on Touhou A Live esepcially for anyone who was skeptical of the qquality of the game like I was at first before playing it so play it anyway that is all Naglfar94 out. Category:Blog posts